Dungeons
Dungeons summary Dungeons are used to gain curtain things such as, experience for the player, cards, evolution material and achievements. All dungeons have the same mechanic, you follow a road which leads to the boss monster. Before you reach the boss, you have to slay a random amount of monsters which consists of the monsters shown on the dungeon's page. Every dungeon has its own boss, mostly they are alone, sometimes with smaller monsters or with multiple bosses. To continue through the dungeon the player has to keep pulling cards ([[basics]]) and attack the monsters smartly. '''Difficulty: 1* Normal Mode''' Chapter 1: Northwind '''Monsters:''' Water Blop, Earth Blop, Blue Goblin, Healer Amelia, River Troll, Red Goblin, King Earth Blop, King Water Blop, High Healer Amelia, Elder River Troll, Dragonling Tulva. No Rune Sets Available Chapter 2: High Forest '''Monsters:''' Green Goblin, Fire Blop, Earth Blop, Druid Myrna, Stone Troll, Red Goblin, King Fire Blop, King Earth Blop, Elder Druid Myrna, Elder Stone Troll, Dragonling Raziel. No Rune Sets Available Chapter 3: The Barrens '''Monsters:''' Red Goblin, Fire Blop, Water Blop, Fire Troll, Archer Lisa, Green Goblin, King Fire Blop, King Water Blop, Royal Archer Lisa, Elder Fire Troll, Dragonling Kea. No Rune Sets Available Chapter 4: Temple of Light '''Monsters:''' Light Blop, Dark Blop, Acolyte Elsa, Griffin, Unicorn, King Light Blop, King Dark Blop, Pegasus, Magistra Elsa, Paladin Aldric. '''Rune Set:''' Health Chapter 5: Haunted Forest '''Monsters:''' Light Blop, Dark Blop, Skeleton, Advocate Yin, Fallen Unicorn, King Light Blop, King Dark Blop, Head Advocate Yin, Nightmare, Templar Tyron. '''Rune Set:''' Attack Chapter 6: Walburg '''Monsters:''' Fire Troll, Archer Lisa, Red Goblin, Fire Blop, River Troll, Healer Amelia, Blue Goblin, Water Blop, Royal Archer Lisa, Stone Troll, Druid Myrna, Green Goblin, Light Blop, Acolyte Elsa, Unicorn, Griffin, Skeleton, Elder River Troll, Earth Blop, Dark Blop, Fallen Unicorn, Advocate Yin, King Light Blop, King Dark Blop, King Earth Blop, King Water Blop, King Fire Blop, Blue Goblin Leader, Dragonling Raziel, Dragonling Tulva, Dragonling Kea, King Skeleton. '''Rune Set:''' Piercing Chapter 7: South Jungles '''Monsters:''' '''Rune Set:''' Chapter 8: The Great Desert Monsters: Rune Set: Chapter 9: White Top Mountains Monsters: Rune Set: Chapter 10: Cursed Grounds Monsters: Rune Set: Chapter 11: Broadleaf Grove Monsters: Chapter 12: Merchant City Aldas Monsters: Rune Sets: Recovery Chapter 13: Haunted Desert Monsters: Rune Sets: Attack Chapter 14: Southern Shores Monsters: Rune Sets: Piercing Chapter 15: Canyon Forest Monsters: Rune Sets: Defence Chapter 16: Watery Ruins Monsters: Rune Sets: Health Chapter 17: Ancient Portal Ruins Monsters: Rune Sets: Recoverry Chapter 18: Yggdrasil Monsters: Rune Sets: Piercing '''Difficulty: 2* Nightmare Mode''' Chapter 1: Northwind Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 2: High Forest Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 3: The Barrens Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 4: Temple of Light Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 5: Haunted Forest Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 6: Walburg Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 7: South Jungles Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 8: The Great Desert Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 9: White Top Mountains Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 10: Cursed Grounds Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 11: Broadleaf Grove Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 12: Merchant City Aldas Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 13: Haunted Desert Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 14: Southern Shores Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 15: Canyon Forest Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 16: Watery Ruins Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 17: Ancient Portal Ruins Monsters: Rune Sets: Chapter 18: Yggdrasil Monsters: Rune Sets: '''Difficulty: 3* Hell Mode'''